


The Festival

by Liathwen



Series: Nightly Occurances [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Maybe A Little Plot, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vamp!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lisa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa.

Sherlock Holmes reclined against the rich crimson velvet of the upholstered chair where he was seated. He glanced around, sniffing in derision at the opulence of his surroundings. He’d much rather be experimenting than gazing annoyed around him at the beautifully decorated room. He’d already deduced every possible detail in the many times he’d been in his exact same spot.

The space itself was large, built to accommodate many people. The size of it allowed for a huge sunken circle in the middle of the room, ten feet deeper than the seating area he currently occupied. There were golden gilded chairs on the upper level and luxury draperies hung from ivory pillars in a large circle around the room. The entire place was decorated with rich fabrics in deep purples, bright crimsons and ivory sheers. Above the middle of the space, there was no roof, allowing a gentle breeze to enter and for the light of the full moon to shine on the area. The only artificial light came from lanterns in the bottom of the circle, dimly illuminating the space up from the bottom. The floors were cold, white marble, and large stuffed pillows, upholstered in the same fabrics as the drapes, were strewn about the area, both along the top seats, and down in the lower portion of the room.

Sherlock glanced around, his keen vampiric eyes catching everything, not needing the assistance of the lamps, though a human would find the area too dim for much detail to be apparent. His lip curled in disgust at the display before him. All around the room, along the upper circle of seating, his vampire brethren were laying across chairs and the floor and each other. Some were feasting still, drinking blood either from each other or from golden goblets; others had moved on to fornication.

He hated that he had to attend these gatherings. They were held once each year, on the first full moon of winter. He detested the lack of control that was exhibited by his peers, the animal-like urges that overcame them. Not that he hadn’t delighted in the flesh in the past, but he had never been overcome by his biological urges. Never had he hungered for a woman so much that he’d lost his rationality. For that was the purpose of this festival.

Each year, young omega women were brought before the unbonded alpha vampires. Some cruel trick of biology dictated that all the omegas would be in heat on that one particular night, so every year, the young women who had come of age were taken from their homes and paraded in front of the ravenous alphas.

The rules were simple: If an unbonded alpha vampire saw, or smelled, an omega who appealed to them, he would step down from the dais into the arena where the omegas were lined up. If more than one alpha wanted a particular omega, they fought for her, the winner being the one who mated her first. Sometimes the fights ended in death, other times, the defeated alpha simply walked away. Sherlock made quite a bit of money in the betting pools over which alpha would triumph in these confrontations. He was so good at reading people that in the past few years he’d been banned from participating in the gambling so he didn’t even have that to look forward to tonight. As the omegas were claimed, bonded couples and uninterested alphas and vampire omegas would watch from their seats above the chaos, feeding on and engaging in relations with each other.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother who sat across the room with his omega, Anthea, draped across his lap. Mycroft forced his younger brother to attend each year, not only because it was his duty (being the younger son didn’t mean he could shake the responsibilities of the royal line,) but because he was convinced that one day an omega would catch Sherlock’s eye. Mycroft smiled coldly at Sherlock, his eyes glinting in the dimness of the room, before turning his attention back to his mate.

Looking to his left, he met the eyes of the one person in the room he’d rather avoid. James Moriarty smirked at Sherlock, mock saluting him from his position in a large chair, with several female vampires flitting around him. Sherlock hated the man more than he could put into words. Moriarty was always trying to engage Sherlock in a battle of wits in a misguided attempt to prove who was the more intelligent of the two. Sherlock readily admitted that Moriarty was brilliant, but he was also twisted and cruel, treating his household horribly and using others for his own personal gain. Sherlock was disgusted by him. He was a notorious womanizer as well and, though Sherlock was by no means pure as the snow, he was particularly diverse in his engagements. There were whispers that he was behind the disappearances of several human females over the past years.

Sherlock turned away from Moriarty and shook off the dark gaze of his enemy, promptly forgetting he was there.

He glanced to his right, where his best friend, John, was laid out on the floor with his own mate, the cold not bothering their overheated bodies. John had been his staunch advocate in evading the yearly event for many years until he found his own omega, Mary, during a festival over seventy years ago. Sherlock remembered seeing the light of reason leave his friends eyes when he smelled his mate, and shuddered, his brow furrowing. Not that he objected to Mary; she was intelligent and thoroughly approved of her mate’s association with Sherlock. He admitted, it could’ve been much worse. But Sherlock valued his mind and was bothered that something as simple as a compatible biological makeup could make even the sanest person lose all rational thought.

He shook his head. It would never happen to him. He was sure of it. Sherlock leaned back in his chair, ignoring those around him, and waited for midnight to come and the main event to begin.

\---------------------------------------

Molly Hooper stood barefoot in the middle of the small stone room, silently awaiting her fate.

She fingered the soft material of her ivory gown. It was soft and the feel of it under her hands soothed her battered nerves. It reached to the floor and would have been quite modest had it not been of a sheer, silky material that left nothing to the imagination. The only color on her body, besides her flushed skin, was a crimson ribbon tied at her waist to hold the gown to her body. The other girls were dressed in crimsons and purples, the bright colors attracting attention and bothering Molly. She was the only one who had opted for more simple attire.

The beta maids had been preparing her, as well as the other omega girls, all day. Her overheated body been bathed with care in the cool water, her skin rubbed with an unscented lotion that made it incredibly soft and smooth. Her pale skin was almost translucent in the moonlight that came in through the window, giving her an ethereal beauty, and her large brown eyes were almost black in the dim light of the room. She was small, almost elfin in her features, but she was more lean than skinny. Subtle muscles rippled under her skin as she stroked the material of the gown against her thigh. Unlike the other girls, who had the maids fix their hair with complicated braids and twists, Molly’s long, wavy, brown locks hung loose across her shoulders.

She looked around at the other girls, most of whom were talking excitedly amongst each other. It was considered an honor to be taken for the festival, as it meant that, if chosen, they would be turned and taken to live in one of the castles that were home to the vampire clans.

Molly wasn’t so thrilled.

At twenty-four years old, she was several years older than most of the girls, who averaged about eighteen. She was also more educated than any of them, her father having allowed her to study well beyond age twelve, which was where the majority of the other girls had finished their formal education, moving onto such boring subjects as how to run a household and social etiquette. Molly was bored to tears by the normal pursuits of young women, preferring to spend hours poring over textbooks of every type, from ancient literature to biology. She was highly intelligent, speaking several languages and having a knowledge of anatomy rivaled only by the town’s doctor.

Molly’s omega biology had shown itself later than was normal, so she had hope for many years that she was a beta. When her first heat took her, she’d raged and cried, knowing that her life as she knew it was most likely over.

Now, as midnight approached, she squared her shoulders and attempted to ignore the wetness between her legs and the heat of her body, though it was becoming more and more difficult. She still had a small hope that she’d be passed over and allowed to return to her home, but she was determined that no matter what happened, she would have a say in her future.

\------------------------------------------

Sherlock rolled his eyes as the room stilled. The pompous old windbag of a servant was announcing the imminent entry of the omegas.

He drummed his fingers against his thigh as the line of girls were led into the sunken arena. His eyes flitted across the brightly colored gowns, selected to grab the attention of the eager alphas.

Boring, boring, boring.

He dismissed each of them until he got to the ninth, and last, in line. His gaze landed on her simple ivory dress, obviously not chosen for the effect it might have on a potential suitor. She was naked beneath it; he could see the hardness of her nipples as they rubbed against the soft material and he felt his cock start to harden as he stared at her. She kept her head down, staring intently at the floor, and he couldn’t see her face through the veil of her unbound hair.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, leaning forward slightly, as the most delicious scent hit his nose. He inhaled deeply, savoring the notes of vanilla, lemon and cinnamon. His eyes widened as he realized that the wonderful aroma was rising from the tiny omega he had noticed a moment before.

A movement to his left caught his attention and he turned, his eyes narrowing, to see James had stood up from his seat and was gazing hungrily down into the circle. Sherlock followed his line of sight and his jaw clenched when he realized that James was watching the same omega Sherlock had been drawn to.

He smirked. The irony was not lost on him. Moriarty was always saying that he and Sherlock were the same. Of course they would want the same woman.

Sherlock’s eyes were hard as he looked back down at the petite omega that had suddenly become the object of desire for not one, but two alphas, and two of the strongest and most influential at that. Sherlock was of the royal line, his father had been their ruler of the vampire clans and the title was passed to his annoying older brother when he was killed, years ago. Moriarty was from an even older, if not quite as influential, line.

He leaned forward, his elbows perched on his thighs and his hands coming up to steeple in front of his lips, as he studied the girl, who hadn’t yet looked up from her scrutiny of the marble floor. He admired her body, his mind conjuring up depraved thoughts of what he could do to her. Never had he felt such base desire.

The servant who had announced the arrival of the omegas was down in the circle with them, introducing them one at a time and telling a bit about each girl, such as their age and interests. Not that it really mattered, in the end the biology was what determined interest in the girls, but it made the whole affair seem a bit more civil, so it was always done this way.

“Tell them your name, little one,” the announcer said, as he came to a stop in front of the last girl.

Sherlock caught his breath as her head finally came up, her chin set defiantly, and her clear voice rang out. His eyes darkened as he took in her face. She was beautiful in an understated way, more pure than the flashy beauty of his former paramour, Irene.

“Molly. My name is Molly Hooper.”

The man continued describing the omega, highlighting her intelligence and Sherlock was impressed. He was glad he would not be saddled with an idiot, no matter the chemistry between them. Speaking of chemistry, he was sure that she would be brilliant helping him with his experiments.

Her eyes flitted around the room as if she was searching for something, until they landed on Sherlock. As soon as she made eye contact with him, her eyes widened and she visibly gulped. Sherlock took a primal pleasure in causing that reaction and grinned wickedly at her. He heard a low growl from his left and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Moriarty looking back and forth between him and the omega girl with his fists clenched and his eyes black with rage.

_Oh this should be interesting._

\-----------------------------------------

Molly inhaled deeply, savoring the smell coming from the handsome vampire above her. He smelled of leather and books and the woods just after a rain. In short, he smelled divine. She clamped her thighs together at the rush of wetness that accompanied her arousal. She looked up at the alpha and was rewarded with the sight of his pupils expanding and his hands tightening on the arms of the chair he was in. He stood slowly, leaning slightly towards her, his eyes dark with arousal. He was dressed all in black and it was too dark for her to see clearly, but she was sure that his cock was straining against his trousers and that thought made her shiver in anticipation.

Suddenly, Molly’s nose crinkled as another odor hit her. She almost took a step back before remembering she’d been told not to move. Her brow furrowed and she glanced around, looking for the source of the smell. She found it, near the alpha she so desired. Another man stood staring at her, his eyes black with desire, and she cringed involuntarily. He smelled of sulfur and burnt flesh. Her eyes widened in fear as he smiled coldly down at her, his eyes raking her body. She felt the urge to cover herself and was only able to hold her ground through a monumental effort. She narrowed her eyes at the man and felt another stab of fear when he smirked, glancing at the alpha she desired and then back at her and shaking his head.

\-------------------------------------

Sherlock ground his teeth together at Molly’s obvious fear of Moriarty. He knew that he would be fighting for the omega and it took effort not to throw himself at his rival right then.

His brilliant mind began reviewing strategies to defeat his enemy as he ticked down the seconds until he could jump down into the pit and claim the small woman for his own.  


	2. Taking Molly

The pompous announcer finally ceased rambling and climbed out of the hole.

Molly grew more worried as her eyes flitted back and forth between the two alpha vampires above her. It was obvious they were sizing each other up and she felt a chill go up her spine at the look of hate in their eyes. She was afraid, not for herself, (for everyone knew that the alpha instinct was to protect the omega) but for the taller man. He was lithe but the shorter man looked to be the more solid of the two. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the man with the black eyes winning the fight, and her.

Suddenly, her alpha (when had she started thinking of him as hers?) glanced down at her and smiled a dazzling smile, dazing her. She was caught by another rush of desire and the fire pooling in her belly made her pant with anticipation. Her skin was incredibly hot and she wanted nothing more than rip her dress from her body and lie down on the soft pillows to open her legs for the alpha who was staring down at her with desire in his eyes.

She was dimly aware of being moved to a spot by the wall of the arena by the beta maids and the voice of the announcer ringing out again.

\-------------------------------------

Sherlock grinned down at the little omega once more before springing down into the pit, tensing his body for contact with the ground as he rolled to avoid the solid body of James Moriarty, who came quite close to landing on Sherlock. He got to his feet quickly, rounding on the other alpha, a feral growl ripping through his throat as he bared his fangs.

The voice of the servant cut through the haze of anger and hormones and Sherlock took his place in the line of alphas facing the omegas who were spaced out against the far wall. He stood, his fists clenched, ignoring Moriarty who took the place directly to his left.

Looking up, he saw his brother leaning forward, taking in the sight through narrowed eyes. Mycroft raised a brow at Sherlock, who returned the gesture, before baring his teeth for Mycroft to see that his fangs were extended, giving proof that he was not in the arena solely to thwart Moriarty, but because he actually wanted the prize. Mycroft sat back, amused and gestured with his hands for Sherlock to continue.

\-------------------------------------

Molly gazed at the two alphas before her, trying to analyze them, though her heat was distracting her terribly.

The shorter man never took his eyes off of the other, though the taller man was looking at the seating area, having a silent conversation with them.

Molly catalogued each part of the object of her desire. He was tall, at least six feet, maybe more, and had the most intriguing face she’d ever seen. His jawline was defined and his cheekbones were impossibly high. She couldn’t yet see what color his eyes were, the light being dim and his gaze elsewhere. She raked her gaze over his body, which at first glance appeared slight, but as she watched him move, she could see the firm muscles under his incredibly tight shirt. Seriously, it looked as though the buttons might pop off at any moment. Molly felt a surge of wetness as she thought of ripping that shirt off of his body herself.

Smelling her arousal increase, his eyes suddenly met hers and she caught her breath as she finally was able to see them clearly. They were a curious shade of green-blue with golden flecks that shimmered in the moonlight and were almost cat-like in shape. They shone with a fierce intelligence and she smiled, knowing that her mate would worship her mind as well as her body. Her own eyes shone with hunger for him as she watched him adjust his clothes discreetly, a smile forming on her lips as she saw the bulge in his trousers.

A low growl brought Molly out of her admiration of the alpha in front of her and she turned her attention towards the rival.

He was considerably shorter than her alpha, but seemed more solid. She looked back and forth between the two, trying to decide who was the more dangerous. She honestly had no idea. The man’s black eyes flashed towards her and she gasped as they seemed to pierce her very soul. His lips curled into a strange semblance of a smile that left her heart cold. Molly was terrified of him and could only hope that he would not be the victor.

\---------------------------------

Sherlock waited impatiently for the announcer to signal the start of the competition. His eyes remained locked on Molly, drinking her in, while his mind flitted through all possible scenarios for the fight ahead of him. Moriarty was intelligent and would not be above fighting dirty to insure his victory. Sherlock found that he also was willing to do whatever it took to win.

The servant announced the start of the fight and Sherlock quickly tore his gaze from Molly and looked over to his left. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the space where his rival had been, seeing nothing. Suddenly, he was hit from behind, and he flew into the wall, dangerously close to where the small girl was huddled. He looked up and growled again at the sight of Moriarty springing towards the girl. Sherlock was on his feet in a flash and blindsided his enemy, crashing them both against the floor with the sickening crack of a bone. Moriarty roared in pain and rage and Sherlock grinned down at the man before yelling as he took a kick to the ribs.

He caught his breath, shaking his head as he saw Moriarty once again head for the petite omega staring wide-eyed at them. James reached her, grabbing the shoulder of her dress and ripping it, causing Molly to scramble away from him, with Moriarty in hot pursuit.

With a roar, Sherlock grabbed the rival alpha’s neck and heaved, throwing him clear across the circle, knocking over another alpha with his body. Sherlock placed himself protectively in front of Molly, his back to her, his body tensed into a fighting stance. He watched as Moriarty ran at him, and he ran forward to meet his foe. Their bodies contacted with a crunch of breaking bone and both men cried out in pain. Sherlock rolled away, nursing a broken wrist, which quickly began to heal, and whirled around, searching for his enemy once again. He saw Moriarty tensing to spring and brought his legs up just in time to deliver a punishing kick to his torso. James screamed in agony as Sherlock’s well-aimed blow cracked several ribs and possibly his pelvic bones.

Knowing he had a moment, Sherlock turned to the omega girl and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her close to him and lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. He was pleased to feel her respond immediately, clutching him to her feverish body and wrapping herself around him, trying to relieve some of her arousal by rubbing herself against him.

He reluctantly let go of her to whirl back around and find his enemy, but to his surprise, Moriarty was gone. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, knowing that he hadn’t injured his rival enough for him to admit defeat. He glanced around but Moriarty was indeed gone, and since the rules did not permit reentry into the arena, he found himself unable to care why he was no longer present.

\-----------------------------

Molly watched as her alpha kicked the dark-eyed one in his chest. Her eyes were wide as he approached her and reached out to hold onto her so hard she was sure she would bruise, but she reveled in his possession of her. She realized she’d unconsciously begun grinding against him, desperate to relieve the ache in her belly, desperate to be with him. She could’ve screamed when he let go of her but she knew he wasn’t finished winning her.

Her confusion was as great as his when his rival was nowhere to be found. She’d seen the hunger in the other man’s eyes and it went beyond biology. No, somehow, possessing her would be a greater victory, though Molly didn’t know how. She couldn’t understand his sudden disappearance.

Suddenly, her alpha turned and pinned her with his gaze, his bright blue eyes hungrily searching her body. She should feel demeaned by his look but instead, she felt a rush of warmth.

\-------------------------

Sherlock stared at his omega, reading her blatant desire in her eyes and found he had no control over himself whatsoever.

He watched as her pink lips parted, her body flushed and red, with beads of sweat forming on her brow. Her scent intensified, and the alpha could see the moisture between her thighs through the thin veil of her sheer dress. He stepped towards her, his walk slow and sensual. As he reached her, he ran his hand down her cheek to her neck. He was rewarded by the sight of her dusty pink nipples hardening as his fingers grazed her skin. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being and it strained against his trousers so insistently he was almost afraid the seams would tear under the pressure.

He became aware of the people around them again and knew he needed to take her now, before another alpha decided to interfere. Not that many were brave enough to go up against Sherlock Holmes but some idiot might be stupid enough with the enticing aroma rising from her small frame. She was shaking, her skin breaking out in goose bumps caused by the extreme rocketing of her body temperature from hot to cold.

Sherlock’s nostrils flared, his pupils expanding at the overwhelming scent of his little omega, Molly. He said her name aloud, rolling the syllables across his tongue.

\-----------------------------

Molly moaned as her name crossed her alpha’s lips. She leaned towards him, closing her eyes, the lust she felt for the man in front of her threatening to overtake her. Her omega instinct screamed for her to present herself to him, to her mate, and she did just that, tilting her head in the ritual act of submission.

\-----------------------------

Sherlock sucked in a breath as his omega presented her neck to him. He instinctively buried his nose in the cleft of her throat and inhaled deeply of her scent. He couldn’t resist any longer, and brought his hands up to rip her dress from her, and looked down at her body.

Her nipples hardened further at the contact of the cool air and her hands came up to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He groaned as she gave up and ripped the fabric from his torso. He pushed her into the wall, grinding their cores together, allowing her to feel his hard length through his trousers. She moaned, louder this time and his cock hardened further. He let go of her, hearing her muffled protest and he fumbled with the button to his trousers.

Sherlock felt Molly’s tiny hands at his hips and she pushed gently at his trousers and pants before dropping down to work at his shoes and socks. He put a hand against the wall to shift his weight and allow her to work them off before she reached back up and grabbed his trousers and pants, pulling them both down in one go.

\---------------------------------

Under any other circumstances, Molly wouldn’t have consented to this public display, but now all she could think of was her alpha, as she helped him rid himself of clothing. His cock sprang free and she licked her lips, gazing up at him from hooded eyes. Molly searched his face for permission and he gulped, nodding down at her. She smiled shyly and reached for him, darting her pink tongue out to wet her lips before licking a wide stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and enveloping the head in her small mouth.

\----------------------------------

He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, holding on, letting her set her own pace. He maneuvered them so he could lean against the wall, but the feel of her mouth on him soon became too much and the pressing need to take her came back.

Sherlock growled and pulled her up, catching her lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing and nipping at her neck, and guided her to the floor, not caring at all about the eyes that were undoubtedly on them. In fact, he was glad they were being watched. He wanted no doubt that she belonged to him and taking her in public left little room for argument.

The alpha grinned wickedly at her and flipped his mate over, pulling her up by the hips until her chest was resting on one of the many pillows and she was on her knees with her bum in the air. He checked her with his fingers, though it wasn’t really necessary as he could smell her arousal thickly in the air. Sherlock looked around once at the other couples strewn about the room before sinking into his omega, his Molly, with one clean thrust.

\-----------------------------

Molly screamed her pleasure aloud as her alpha entered her, his cock stretching her in ways she had never thought possible. He pulled completely out before sinking back into her slowly and repeated the motion several times, with Molly rearing back against him impatiently.

She needed more, needed him to ease the ache in her belly, needed him to knot and bite her, making her his. She pushed against him, wiggling her bum to get him to go faster, to fuck her harder, and he finally complied. She moaned her approval as he picked up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into her.

\-----------------------------

Sherlock groaned with satisfaction as he watched his prick disappearing into his little omega. Molly’s cunt clenched around him as he withdrew only to drive his cock back into her, the pace furious as he gave himself completely over to the lust he felt for her. The alpha growled again as Molly cried out with her first orgasm, her walls rippling over his cock which hardened even further as he continued to fuck her, he could feel his knot beginning to form at the base of his prick and he flipped her over onto her back, hovering over her body and slipping back into her warmth almost instantly. He nipped at her neck as he thrust into her, his movements getting shallower as his cock thickened, but not slowing at all. He growled again, feeling his oncoming orgasm.

\------------------------------

Molly was totally unprepared for just how good her alpha felt inside of her. His cock was thick and rubbed all the right places inside of her. She’d never been with an alpha before, and obviously not with anyone who she was so attracted to on such a base level. It was heaven and hell all at the same time and she didn’t care if she burnt in the flames with him. She gasped for breath as his hands locked on her hips, so large they were able to grip her pelvis easily, and he anchored himself to her, thrusting wildly into her wetness.

\--------------------------------

“Open your eyes,” Sherlock demanded of the petite omega underneath him, locking gazes with her when she complied.

He ducked forward, scenting the soft place on her throat where he would bite her. He felt his whole body tighten and latched his teeth into her throat, drinking her blood and creating the ritual mark that she would bear for the rest of her life, as well as beginning the process of turning her into a vampire, like him. He came with a loud moan as he tasted her blood on his tongue and froze, emptying himself into her. She gasped and then screamed incoherently, her whole body spasming, as another orgasm broke over her.

Sherlock sucked on her neck for a bit longer, savoring her sweet blood, until the omega ceased shuddering and then leaned up to look at her. Her face was still flushed, but her skin was cooling and he brushed a bit of hair from her face gently.  She smiled up at him nervously but the alpha returned it warmly, wanting to erase her doubts.

He winced as another gush of cum spurted from his cock and the vampire made up his mind to reassure her that he really wanted her the only way he knew how. Sherlock propped himself up on one arm and traced a finger around the bite mark on her neck before offering raking his teeth across his own wrist and offering it to her.

Molly gazed up at him, her eyes fathomless. She opened her mouth, but not to taste him as he thought. She swallowed and wet her lips before asking softly, “What is your name?”

Sherlock laughed, tracing her cheek with his finger once again.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he replied, taking pride in the way her eyes widened with obvious recognition of his name.

She smiled gently at him before taking his wrist in her small hands and pulling it to her lips, tentatively licking it before wrapping her lips around it and sucking his blood down, beginning the process of her change. Sherlock’s cock twitched as she drank from him and he found that he wanted her again, but knew that he would have to wait a bit before he could take her.

His alpha’s knot finally diminished to the point where he could slip out of her and he slowly stood, his muscles protesting the effort after all the energy he had put forth during sex and the fight before. He held his hand out to Molly and she stood to join him, clasping her hands around his waist and holding onto him tightly, pressing her small body into his side.

He looked up into the crowd of vampires above them and grinned at the look on his brother’s and his best friend’s faces. They were both shocked and smug and he could almost hear their “I told you so.”

He smiled down at the omega next to him. His mate. At that moment all Sherlock knew was that Molly was his and he was hers. He didn’t know what the future held for him but he did know that whatever it was, he would face it with her by his side. That was his truth.


End file.
